One Sweet Day
by Litwolf
Summary: My first songfic so please give me a chance! Based of the song 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boyz 2 Men... please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi does) and I don't own this song, One Sweet Day (Mariah Carey and Boys 2 Men do)  
  
Litwolf689's note: I know I should be working on my other Inuyasha story but I have a good reason for doing this songfic: (1) I had the sudden inspiration to do it, (2) I was, at first, planning on doing a long chapter for 'Wild Magic' but that is not working out so I'm planning on cutting that chapter in half and posting the half that is finished and then working on the rest of the chapter but, I'm at my dad's house and 'Wild Magic' is at my mom's house so I can't work on it now, but I can guarantee that it will be up no later by the end of next week but I'm aiming for next Monday (it's currently Oct 7, Tuesday), (3) I should be sleeping but I can't get to sleep so I'm doing this.  
  
Well, I hope people like this story. Please cut me some slack, this is my first songfic. Please review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
"People talking" */Lyrics to song/*  
  
One Sweet Day By Litwolf689  
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground, sobbing as he held the bleeding and dying Kagome close to his chest. Shippo and Kirara sat next to him, also crying their hearts out. The scent of Kagome's blood and her own natural scent of wild flowers still wet from the morning dew filled the clearing.  
  
*/Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say/*  
  
Kagome had been out in the forest with two village children, gathering herbs, when a youkai had attacked them. While Kagome held off the youkai, the children had rushed back to tell Inuyasha what had happened, but, by the time he, Shippo, and Kirara had gotten there, they were too late.  
  
Shippo buried his face into his hands as more tears slipped through his fingers. Kirara rubbed against him, purring, in a desperate attempt to calm the hysterical kit down, but, deep down, her heart was breaking too.  
  
The jewel had been completed several years ago, but there were many casualties. Miroku had been killed by his hell-hole months before the battle with Naraku. Before that, though, he had found a woman, whom he had saved from a youkai, willing to bear his child and he now had a beautiful baby boy to carry on his name.  
  
*/And now it's, too late to hold you /*  
  
Sango had died during the battle with Naraku. The well that connected the two times had been destroyed during the battle, so Kagome became an assistant miko to Kaede until the older miko had died and was buried in the village cemetery. Sango and Miroku had been buried near the remains of the well.  
  
Kirara looked up as she heard Kagome's breathing start to slow. She let out another sob. All three of the members of the jewel searchers that had youkai blood in them knew their humans companions would go before them but they never realized it would be so soon.  
  
*/'Cause you've flown away, so far away./*  
  
"Inu. yasha." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara looked at Kagome in surprise. Kagome's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha. A tear slipped down her cheek before she could stop it. Inuyasha wiped the tear away gently with a clawed finger.  
  
"Kagome," he said, quietly. "Sh. it's okay. We'll get you to the village and get you some medicine and bind your wound and. and you'll be okay."  
  
*/Never had I imagined living without your smile/*  
  
Kagome gave the hanyou a weak smile. "Inuyasha. we both know. I'm not going. to make it." she whispered.  
  
"But." Inuyasha started to argue but Kagome had turned her head toward the smaller youkai at her side.  
  
Shippo scurried to her side. "Kagome, please, you can't leave us!" he cried through his tears. Kagome smiled at the kitsune as she reached down and scratched his head.  
  
*/Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps me alive. alive/*  
  
"Shippo, you're almost. fully grown so soon. you'll be old. enough to find. a mate." Kagome said between her shallow gasps for breath.  
  
"But, Kagome!" Shippo wailed. Kagome used her hand to weakly push him towards her. She then placed as light kiss on his head. Shippo nuzzled her in response.  
  
"I'll miss you, Shippo," the miko whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Kagome," he whispered before stepping back.  
  
*/And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way./*  
  
Kirara walked toward the quickly weakening Kagome. The miko stretched her hand out toward the fire cat youkai. Kirara rubbed against her hand purring and meowing sadly and loudly. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"I'll miss you, too. Kirara," the girl whispered. Kirara licked Kagome's hand in response before walking back to Shippo, who was still sobbing. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
*/And I know eventually we'll be together. one sweet day./*  
  
"Kagome, there is something I never got to tell you," Inuyasha said as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Kagome watched him with pain and sad filled eyes.  
  
"I wish I had told you sooner," Inuyasha said. "But, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
*/Darling, I never showed you, assumed you'd always be there /*  
  
Kagome smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha," she quietly whispered to the hanyou. "I have loved you. for so long. I'm sorry I never told you." She slowly raised a weak hand to his tear soaked cheek and placed it behind Inuyasha's head.  
  
She weakly pushed the dog-demon's head toward her. Inuyasha knew what she was doing and moved downward, claiming Kagome's lips with his. Inuyasha kissed her as gently as he could and then broke the kiss when he heard her breathing slow even more.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Kagome," he said as Kagome's eyes started to close. "I'll see you again, one day."  
  
*/I took your presence for granted, but I always cared/*  
  
Kagome weakly smiled at him. "Of course we will," she said in a voice so soft a human would not have been able to hear her. "I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha said as her breathing and heart rate slowed even more. "Forever and always."  
  
Kagome said nothing. She only gave the smallest of nods before letting out one final sigh. Then she became completely still.  
  
*/And I miss the love we shared/*  
  
Shippo wailed again has fresh sobs rocked his tiny body. Kirara tried to pat his shoulder comfortingly, but he curled into a ball has he continued to cry. The fire cat youkai could do nothing to stop the kit's cries from growing or her own tears from falling.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a stunned silence as he looked down at the cold dead girl. Her blood had soaked his fire rat kimono but he didn't care. Shivers ran up and down his body as he fought to keep the sobs down but he could not hold it.  
  
He flung his head back, let out a heartbreaking sob, and then shouted,  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
*/And I know your shinning down on me from heaven/*  
  
Kagome was buried by the old well, between Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha stood in front of the graves of the only three humans who ever liked him for what he was and trusted him. Shippo and Kirara stood on either side of him, tears still rolling down their cheeks.  
  
*/Like so many friends we lost along the way, and I know eventually we'll be together. one sweet day /*  
  
Shippo jumped up and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder and the hanyou's face fell.  
  
Years ago, if Shippo had jumped onto the dog-demon's shoulder, Inuyasha would have smacked him on the head. Shippo then would have bit him and they would start to chase each other. They would go around and around in circles until Kagome finally yelled 'SIT!' While Inuyasha fell to the ground, Shippo would have run to Kagome for safety. In the background, Sango would be laughing. Then, Sango would shout 'Pervert!' before smacking Miroku on the cheek for groping her while Kirara just rolled her eyes at the group's typical behavior.  
  
This is what would have happened. if Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were still alive. But they weren't so Inuyasha let Shippo sit there.  
  
*/Although the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day/*  
  
Inuyasha came out of his trance when Kirara jumped onto his other shoulder.  
  
"Should we go tell the village?" Shippo asked as silent tears still fell from his eyes.  
  
"I guess we should," Inuyasha said in a pain filled voice. With one last sad and longing glance at Kagome's grave, he turned and started toward the village with the smaller youkai sitting comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
*/Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray/*  
  
Shippo continued to cry so much on the way back to the village that he cried himself to sleep. Kirara fell asleep soon after. Inuyasha kept walking slowly forward, wondering how he was going to tell the others when he got there that Kagome was gone.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. He raised his head and turned around, sniffing the air. A very familiar scent had come into the air. a scent he would recognize anywhere. the scent of wild flowers and morning dew. Kagome's scent!  
  
The hanyou spun in wild circles, trying to find where the scent was coming from. The movement caused Kirara and Shippo to wake.  
  
"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked groggily. But Inuyasha ignored him. Finally he stopped, looking in the direction of the village. This was where the scent was the strongest.  
  
*/And I know your shinning down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way, and I know eventually we'll be together. one sweet day/*  
  
He was about to run as fast as he could in that direction when a strong breeze blew in his face, filled with Kagome's scent. He stood there, breathing in deeply Kagome's scent. Then the wind lessened.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes when the wind picked up again, only this time, it pressed up just against his lips, like a kiss.  
  
*/And I know your shinning down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way/*  
  
The wind against his lips stopped and suddenly rub against his two dog ears. Inuyasha smiled as a voice whispered in his ear,  
  
"I'll love you forever and I'll wait for you until the end of time. Good bye for now, Inuyasha."  
  
*/And I know eventually we'll be together. one sweet day/*  
  
The hanyou sighed as a feeling of longing and regret filled his heart again, but, along with it, a renewed sense of hope. He gave a small frown as Kagome's scent and voice disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippo asked as Kirara mewed her curiosity.  
  
*/Sorry I never told you./*  
  
"It's nothing, Shippo," Inuyasha told the small kit on his shoulder as he started to walk back towards the village, a faint smile on his face. "Nothing at all."  
  
*/All I wanted to say/*  
  
The End!  
  
Did anyone like it? Is anyone one reading it? It my first songfic so give me a break please! ^-^ It's now Thursday so over my three day weekend ^-^ I will do the best I can to place the newest, but shorter than planed, chapter to 'Wild Magic'. To anyone reading this that has not read 'Wild Magic', could you please read and review it. to any of my stories, I welcome all comments and suggestions, just not death threats or hate mail. ^-^ (I love doing that! ^-^) please review my story!!! I would be so grateful! Thanks! Please review! 


End file.
